Beauty Is Only Skin Deep
by Ceelestine
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Sirius ist ein bisschen...angepisst. Und Remus begehrenswerter als man gedacht hätte...Zur Zeit vom Feuerkelch...R&R Pleez


Diese Geschichte gehört im Original **SpunkyCynic**, die sie auch schon hier veröffentlich und mir nun freundlicherweise erlaubt hat sie vom Englischen ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.

Da "Beauty Is Only Skin Deep" eine meine Lieblingsstories ist, war das übersetzen ein lang gehegter Wunsch von mir. Und nun endlich ist es soweit!

Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben der Autorin treu zu bleiben, doch trotzdem muss ich eingestehen: Das Original bleibt das Original bleibt das Original. Und wer das ebenfalls lesen und kommentieren möchte, findet es unter anderem auf meiner Favourites- Liste.

Viel Vergnügen beim lesen und über_ reviews_ (ja, sogar bei einer Übersetzung will ich die unbedingt haben!) würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**Beauty Is Only Skin Deep**

-

Tonks wacht abrupt auf und öffnet ihre Augen um zu sehen wie Sirius sie mit einem zärtlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ansieht. Sie flucht laut und versteckt ihrem Kopf stöhnend unter dem Kissen

"Wie lange siehst du mich schon so an?"

"Nur ein paar Stunden.", lacht Sirius und nimmt das Kissen weg. Tonks schielt neugierig zu ihm hinauf. Sirius grinst zu ihr herunter. "Du sorgst dafür, dass ich mich wie Mundungus fühle, ein schmutziger alter Lustmolch. Schulmädchen nachstellend und eine Pfeife rauchend." Er zieht sie nahe an sich heran und atmet den Duft ihrer kaugummipinken Haare ein, dann spricht er die Worte aus, die Tonks so zu hören hasst. "Du bist so schön."

"Oh, na gut.", sagt Tonks spöttisch und setzt sich, das Kissen an die Brust gedrückt, aufrecht hin. "Ich kann nicht wirklich behaupten, dass das genetisch veranlagt ist, oder?" Ihre Augen blitzen grün auf, dann blau und dann wieder braun. Sirius streichelt ihren nackten Rücken beruhigend, während seine Finger ihr Rückgrat nachzeichnen.

"Du _weißt,_ ich finde, dass du immer umwerfend aussiehst, egal welches Aussehen du dir aussuchst."

"Wirklich?", fragt Tonks frech. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um. "Was, wenn ich mir aussuche so aus zu sehen?"

Tonks Haare werden sehr schnell dunkler und verwandeln sich in ein helles Rot. Ihr Gesicht wird runder und ein feiner Staub von Sommersprossen erscheint auf ihrer Nase. Sie blinzelt zweimal und ihre Augenfarbe verändert sich. Sirius wird blass. Er ist nackt. Und liegt in einem Bett. Mit _Molly Weasley_. Es ist wie sein immer wiederkehrender Alptraum. Molly sieht seinen Gesichtsausdruck und lacht spöttisch.

"Und wie ist das, hm?"

Tonks Haare werden dunkler bis sie rabenschwarz sind. Ihr Kind wird spitz und ihre Stupsnase verwandelt sich in eine lange und schmale. Ihre wirren Augenbrauen sind nun perfekt gezupft. Sirius schluckt und er versucht gleichgültig zu klingen.

"Wer – Wer soll das sein?"

"Das Cover-Girl der aktuellen Ausgabe der _Wench_, Loser."

"Tonks, Ich _lese_ diese Art von Magazinen nicht."

"Ja, _klar_."

Nightshade lässt das Kissen los und klettert mit gespreizten Beinen auf Sirius' Brust. Sie trägt seine alten Gryffindor Boxershorts. Das _Wench_ Model schmollt nun und wirft ihr langes schwarzes Haar zurück.

"Du _behauptest_, dass du dir meine Bilder nicht ansiehst, Sirius?"

"Hör auf damit, Tonks", lacht Sirius und schiebt sie unsanft von sich. Das _Wench_ Cover-Girl sieht für ein paar Sekunden beleidigt aus, dann wird ihr anklagender Blick weicher. Ihre Augen verwandeln sich in eine vertraute Schattierung von haselnussbraun.

_Gott, was jetzt?_ überlegt Sirius bei sich. Er hofft es ist nicht Megan, das Model von Seite 23.

Tonks Haare werden kürzer. Sehr viel kürzer. _Definitiv nicht Megan._ Dann nehmen ihre Haare eine andere Farbe an, eine eher farblose Mischung zwischen blond und braun. Ihre dünnen Modellippen werden voller, und ihre Nase größer. Eine feine Narbe erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht. Die Verwandlung dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, doch für Sirius fühlt es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.

"Das ist nicht lustig, Tonks.", knurrt Sirius. "Verwandle dich zurück!"

Remus hört nicht zu. Er sieht Sirius aufmerksam an, als wollte er etwas bestimmtes herausfinden. Er legt eine Hand auf Sirius' Wange. Sirius spürt wie Remus' abgebissene Fingernägel über seine Haut kratzen.

_Woher zum Teufel weiß Tonks, dass Moony an seinen Fingernägeln kaut?_ wundert sich Sirius zitternd.

"Verwandle dich jetzt zurück!", verlangt Sirius, der sich extrem unwohl fühlt. Eine Pause entsteht. Remus starrt ihn forschend an, dann beugt er sich nach vorne um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Sirius weicht nicht zurück. Er schiebt ihn nicht weg. Er weiß er sollte es tun. Sirius küsst Remus leidenschaftlich zurück und umklammert dabei die warme kleine Hand mit den abgekauten Fingernägeln um seinen besten Freund näher an sich heran zu ziehen.

Es fühlt sich alles so wunderbar _richtig_ an. Remus entzieht sich schließlich, schockiert dreinblickend.

"Oh nein.", wispert er bestürzt. "Oh, _fuck_."

"Oh nein was?", fragt Sirius verwirrt. "Moony, was ist los mit dir?" Remus keucht und Tränen schimmern in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen.

"_Tonks_,", zischt er. "Ich bin _Tonks_." Sirius seufzt und zieht Remus wieder zu sich zurück.

"Ich weiß, dass du Tonks bist, du dummes Mädchen.", murmelt er versichernd. "Du siehst...nur so aus wie Moony."

"Du hast mich _nie_ so geküsst wie gerade eben.", flüstert Remus und klettert aus dem Bett. Er trägt Sirius verblasste rote Boxershorts, genauso so wie er es früher auch getan hatte. Remus sieht unters Bett, sucht nach etwas zum anziehen. Er findet Sirius'  
T-Shirt, zieht es über und schließt die Knöpfe eher zufällig im Dämmerlicht. Sirius beobachtet ihn vom Bett aus.

"Sei nicht dumm, M-Tonks." Remus starrt ihn an.

"Du hast es schon wieder getan."

"Was getan? Ich habe dich 'meine Tonks' genannt. Meine kleine Tonks." Sirius streckt eine Hand nach Remus aus, der diese ansieht wie eine noch nicht explodierte Bombe. "Komm zurück ins Bett."

"Komm zurück ins Bett.", wiederholt Sirius. Remus geht einen Schritt nach vorne.

"Ich könnte die ganze Zeit wie Moony aussehen, weißt du...wenn du es willst?", nuschelt Remus und er setzt sich versuchsweise auf die Daunendecke.

"Das – das würdest du tun?", fragt Sirius verwirrt. Remus stößt ein gepeinigtes Jammern aus.

"Das ist nicht die richtige Antwort!"

"Sorry...Tonks, ich bin nur durcheinander!"

"Du solltest nicht wollen, dass ich aussehe wie Remus – oder irgendwer sonst! Du solltest nicht in irgendjemand anderen verliebt sein!"

"Ich liebe niemand anderen.", sagt Siriushastig und er packt Remus fest bei den Schultern. "Wie könnte ich? Ich liebe dich genauso wie du bist. Sieh mich an, Tonks. Ich _liebe_ dich."

Tonks starrt ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Ihre Haare werden wieder pink. Die Narben verschwinden.

"Du _liebst_ mich, Sirius? _Mich_?"

"Ja. Natürlich." Sirius wischt eine verirrte Träne mit seinem Daumen weg. "Ich liebe dich."

Später in dieser Nacht wacht Sirius auf und sieht, dass Tonks ihn zärtlich beobachtet. Er lächelt angenehm überrascht zurück.

"Sag mir,", bittet sie sanft, "Haben du und Moony euch gegenseitig beobachtet, wenn ihr geschlafen habt?"

"Ja.", antwortet Sirius ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er schüttelt energisch den Kopf. "Nun, was ich meine, ist –"

Tonks bringt ihn zum schweigen und küsst ihn behutsam auf die Lippen. Sie weint wieder.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber...Ich wünschte auch, du wärst er."

-


End file.
